Barbecue skewers selectively receive food to be placed upon a grill or over a fire to be cooked or warmed. Some skewers possess a handle which permits a user or server to take the cooked or warmed food from the grill or fire without burning or injuring hands or fingers.
Prior art skewers, however, suffer from drawbacks. These skewers do not typically allow cooked food to be easily or readily removed from the skewer after the skewer has been taken from the grill or fire. The result is that the user or server must "scrape" or otherwise forcibly attempt to remove the food from the skewer. Such forcible removal is undesirable since there is a considerable risk of causing burns or injury to the user, server or the skewer. Forcible removal may also cause the food to "travel" across the table causing soilage, spillage and embarrassment. The food might land on the floor or some other area that may contaminate and ruin the food. The result also may be excessive handling and manipulating of the food which also may contaminate and prevent consumption of the food. This mishandling of the skewer could also result in injury and burned fingers, hands or arms when attempting to remove the hot food from the skewer.